halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Combat knife
Anyone Noticed? Anyone noticed that in the cinematic where Buck kills the Chieftain, he's animation for cutting the Chieftains throat, and the Chieftains reaction to that, is exactly the same as when a Spartan assassinates an Elite? H91 12:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Halo 3 Combat Knife I heard a rumor that Master Chief is to be equipped with a Combat Knife in Halo 3. While I do not believe the rumor, if anyone has any source to this it would be appreciated. Salty 04:19, 9 December 2006 (UTC) (I changed this from a FactOrFiction because Salty isn't disputing anything in the article, he is merely asking a question).--'Rot'Brandon 06:39, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Are we sure that the picture shown for the knife is accurate? It doesn't look like a combat knife, as they are usually double-sided and have a symmetrical drop point. The knife shown looks more Covenant in orign, or it could be a jungle machete. The knife also looks the wrong size and proportion to fit in the ODST scabbards. --Bravo Kilo 09:31, 25 October 2007 (UTC) A Glitch I heard there is a glitch for you to reove a combat knife from a certain armor piece. I also heard it works exactly like an Energy Sword. Is this true? Mr.X 01:39, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Normal/Heroid/Legendary Knife I think one of the images here does not belong. The Halo Normal/Heroic/Legendary knife is more like a machete, and the knife the ODSTs carry is like a pocketknife, with a blade maaaybe 4". I have researched this a lot, I'm actually building one.. 71.30.236.230 18:24, 29 December 2007 (UTC) It is strange that its curved but i don't think it's big enough to be classified as a machete (judging from the size of the handle compared to the length of the blade.)--[[User:EliteSpartan|'Elite']][[User talk:EliteSpartan|'Spartan']] 19:17, 29 December 2007 (UTC) No, no, you don't get it- there are pictures here of two different knives. One has a large blade, and shaped like a futuristic falchion or machete. The other is very small, and has a symmetrical blade. Only one can be the Combat Knife. 71.30.236.230 00:02, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Theres actually three different combat knives if you count the one on the CQB armor. At the moment we don't know which is the true combat knife.--[[User:EliteSpartan|'Elite']][[User talk:EliteSpartan|'Spartan']] 04:08, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Real Combat Knife I've made a real version of the difficulty setting knife- with tool steel and cast aluminum. May I include it here? http://www.flickr.com/photos/vrogy/2151885609/ 71.30.236.230 02:02, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Picture I don't really think that the picture we have should be used since I really don't think it can be considered a combat knife. It's just an image Bungie made for the difficulty images. The image should be of something that has been seen in the Halo universe (ie.- ODST combat knifes, or the CQB combat knife). Opinions? XRoadToDawnX 15:45, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :Are there any instances where there is an opportunity to get a clear picture of one of their combat knives? SmokeSound off! 15:45, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Close quarters combat weapons system Is this realy necisary? were was this ludicrus name come from? a knife is not a weapon system. its just a weapon. period I think that the top image, the one that we usually see on the difficulty settings? It's not a Combat Knife at all. It very closely resembles a Machete, and the image should be used for The Machete Article. The main pic is of a Spartan sword. EliteSpartan was on the right track. The Spartans had their own swords during the Halo:CE development but where pulled mid-production. :We should not put it in the article until we are absolutely certain what it is. -- General5 7 [[user talk:General5 7|'Go']] 00:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Update Combat Knife confirmed for Reach. You can use it by holding B while behind an enemy to do a silent assassination (which hasn't been seen since Halo 1), no word on using it other than that. I'm not sure where to edit it in though, so I'll leave the inclusion to someone who better knows what they're doing. Covenant Counterpart. Int he most recent video... here, that the covenant have a Energy Probe/knife/thing? that appears to sink into a rather uncomfortable area... but aaanyway, you get the point. DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 00:38, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I flicked through some multiplayer footage too, and it looks like the Elite's "energy knife" extends out of their wristguards. It also looks pretty damn awesome. Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 06:59, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I just saw a death of mine involving this. Elites do in fact have their own version of the combat knife. It is an altered, miniature Energy Sword that extends from the wrist. I've taken pictures and I'll put links here as soon as they upload to Bungie.net. *UPLOADED* But I suck with the internet, and this is the best I can do: Screenshots. I dunno how to do anything on this site, so someone else figure out what to do with these screenshots please. Machete In an older version of Halo that was never actually released spartans were equipped with a machete. Does anybody know if the machete will appear in Halo Reach? Bustie2418:41, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Knife as Permutation? On the Armory screenshots, several of the categories for customization appear to be have been blurred out to hide them. I think that your choice of Combat Knife could be one of the categories. We've already seen a few slightly different models, and one very different one with Emile's. People would love being able to unlock the more badass knives as they rank up. 21:42, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Capitalization The K in Knife in the title needs to be capitalized. Lorchyism23 00:59, June 26, 2011 (UTC)Lorchyism23 Typo "...knife has a 20 centimetres (7.9 in) blade made..." 20 centimetres blade. Shouldn't it be "has a 20 centimetre long blade" or something instead? I'd try to fix it, but I'm no good with templates. Spartan A054 (talk) 02:39, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Useable Weapon? I prefer using knives over guns. But you can't use melee weapons as your SPARTAN-IV loadout. So why can't Bungie or 343 make the Combat Knife or other melee weapons available for use in Guardians or future installments. Theoriginal66 (talk) 20:54, June 14, 2015 (UTC)